


OG's more like All G's

by Tailah_Haderson_Gilbert



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, and I just used bad in now 4 tags, bad ass captain, multiple holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailah_Haderson_Gilbert/pseuds/Tailah_Haderson_Gilbert
Summary: When the girls are out on mission Sara has free rein of the ship and to lift everyone's spirits this valentine's day, she decides to through a family festival and it includes ALL the holidays.Cute Sara and Nate friendship and amazing captain at work!
Relationships: Nate Heywood & Ray Palmer, Nate Heywood & Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: DCTVGen Valentines 2021 Exchange





	OG's more like All G's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sultrybutdamaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrybutdamaged/gifts).



> Hey!!! Happy Valentines Day I guess!  
> Hope you guys enjoy it but most importantly sultrybutdamaged I hope you like it!
> 
> I feel like I had a great idea with this I just couldn't make it flow properly, so I'm sorry about that, If you guys have any feed back that would be great!!!  
> Anyway Enjoy and sorry for my bad puns (the title included).

Normally Valentine’s Day was spent with your loved ones, but with half the team on a mission, Sara decided that it was her own special mission to keep spirits high and distractions even higher.  
As much as she loved Ava, her team was also her family and what better way to spend a holiday than with family!   
So without a plan in mind, Sara headed to the fabrication room to collect some decorations and fast, as the others were busy now but they wouldn't be for long.

_The newest threat needed a state out, and who better to lead that than the ex-director of the time bureau. Sara looked around her misfit team, making sure they were all_ _on the bridge, and proceeded with a slight clear of her throat to grab the last of the attention._

_ “ _ Alright legends!

_ A time disturbance has been found in Victorian England 1837, and Queen Victoria isn’t taking the throne. William IV doesn’t die continuing his reign as he ‘magically’ survived. And with his new look on life, he’s decided to rule very differently. _

_ This threat is going to need patience and planning, which isn’t our strongest suit. But luckily we have Ava.  _

_ She’ll be taking charge in the field, so girls it’s time to put your girls on display because you’re going to the 1800’s” Sara finished with Jazz hands in the direction of Ava, Charlie, Zari and Nora.  _

_ The collective groans were heard all around the console with a thumbs up from Nate, at least someone appreciated her snazzy send-offs. She thought it was quite witty, the breast innuendo and the fact that it’s the 19th century meaning… whatever, nobody got it anyway. Sara just shook her head and headed towards the group to help with planning. _

With the boys doing their own thing Sara had free range of the ship to set up her master plan. The Christmas tree was the first thing she got since it was just stored and in fairly easy reach. She was planning to go all out, Christmas, valentines, st Patrick’s day, Easter. You name a holiday, and Sara’s planning to use them all in her family festival. 

This... this whatever, it's not about valentines, or the lack of, it’s about celebrating their family. And also she’s bored. They may be on a time ship, but doing tasks on said ship still takes just as long as not being on it.

**************

Sara had a small smile on her face as she hummed along to Christmas carols while hanging the ornaments sporadically across the tree. It felt weird to be hanging it all up again when Christmas had just passed but also kinda nice to not care about how the others wanted it decorated.    
She jumped up with a clap of her hands, nodding at her handy work, now to move onto Easter. 

Sara loved holidays as a kid, spending them with her sister, but once the domino effect happened in her life she stopped caring about holidays and just days in general. But being on the ship, with her family, it’s shown her just how much she loved these silly little things. Yeah the holiday decorations may be clashing a bit, but it was fun having all of them in one area together. The mix of hearts, leprechauns, santas, bunnies, American and Australian flags, it was just a throw up of colour. She even added some pride flags as well, she couldn’t not. It was just crazy, her brain and the bridge. 

She was running out of time though and she still needed food and drink at the table as well as some games! She asked Gideon to switch the playlist as she walked to the galley, hopping from one holiday spirit to another. A sickeningly sweet love song came on and she smiled, hoping her love was okay on the current mission. Shaking her head, she brought herself back to the present as she stepped foot into the galley, heading for the fabricator to finish her set up. She produced a full turkey and ham, chocolate, pink and green foods, barbeque meal along with extra foods and snacks, though she had to ask Gideon what the heck fairy bread was. 

She was setting the finishing touches up to her food table when Gideon announced the arrival of the group of people she was surprising, so Sara wiped her hands on her black skinny jeans, fixed her christmas shirt and prepared for their arrival. Sara also had on a small green hat headband, a American and Australian flag temporarily tattooed on each of her cheeks as well as heart earrings and a bunny necklace, she had to go all out. There was even a ‘costume’ box for the others to get as festive as she was. 

**************

Their jaws dropped.    
It. 

Was. 

Horrible. 

The clash of colours, the amount of decorations, the mess of packaging shoved in a pile to the side. It was very overwhelming and a little much. But they all saw the effort Sara put into it, they saw the love that their tough captain had for them and also the longing to have everyone she loves in the same room together. 

The group looked around the Bridge taking in the mess, noting Mick heading straight for the parlour to most likely get a drink. That being said there was a table with all different foods. Nate spotted the Turkey, Ham, sausage sizzles, prawns, chocolates, candy, along with some weird looking green and pink food, probably in relation to their respective holiday. But hey, at least they knew the food would taste good even if the decorations were hideous, as Gideon was an excellent cook. 

Speaking of Gideon, how in flying cows did she even let Sara do this? 

This was one of the rare times that Nate thought his captain was losing it, that she possibly needed some help, though usually something was affecting her making her act that way. So he needed to find out what was making her act like a lunatic today because whatever the hell has happened here, it definitely isn’t normal and obviously not normal for their captain. 

“Hey... Cap, can I have a quick word?” Sara looked up at him with a rather wide smile on her face, there was clearly something up. 

“Sure. What’s up Nate?” She seems normal but her actions were saying something else. 

“Are you feeling okay Cap? Because all this” He gestures to their surroundings on the bridge “isn’t like you” he mutters.  Sara sighs, smile drooping.

“I thought we could use a little pick me up, our own party, just for us. The misfits.” Nate smirks, he may have thought this odd in the beginning but it may or not be growing on him, especially after what Sara just said and the fact he can read her more than she thinks they can.

“You’re right, thanks Sara” he hugs her before stepping back to the others to try and get Sara’s message across better. She loves them all and she is only trying to show it. So he reaches for the box of accessories and pulls out a christmas hat and a heart pin and puts them on, this makes Sara smile. While watching she sees Ray bound over to also dig through the box to add even more random things to his already caked body, Only Ray would be even more excited than her. 

**************

It was the end of a long day, decorating and celebrating really zaps the energy out of people. Sara is the last one left in her mess of festivities, knowing she’ll have to clean it up before the girls get back. She doesn’t want Ava to stress about it, and she knows she will as soon as the other blonde sees the bridge. But for the time being it’s peaceful, the rest of her family is in bed or at least away from her, the faint hum of some type of music in the background and a glass of whisky in her hand. This night couldn’t have been better, and her exhaustion made her smile at the memories, loving the way everyone let loose after seeing the horror she created and the alcohol started flowing. 

Okay, so it wasn’t perfect but it was still pretty cool, Sara’s mind protests even while sitting in the aftermath of her ‘holiday’. The assassin drops her head back onto the back of the chair chuckling to herself, she won’t ever live this down, but maybe she doesn’t want to, maybe it’ll be nice seeing the legends laugh and bicker over this memory in the future. 

She wonders if she could make this a tradition, every february the 14th all decorations go up and they just spend it with their family, partners included but no PDA allowed. Yeah that seems reasonable, but maybe just a little PDA like hugs, everyone loves hugs, Nate and Ray love hugs. Being too deep in her thoughts she doesn’t register Ava walking onto the bridge, only to be jolted back to the present abruptly,

“Why does it look like a weird hybrid unicorn on drugs has thrown up in here?” 

  
  



End file.
